1. Field
This disclosure relates to a composition for forming a silica layer, a silica layer, and an electronic device including the silica layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of semiconductor technology, researches on a semiconductor memory cell with high integration and a high speed have been made in order to increase integration in a smaller semiconductor chip and improve performance. However, as the semiconductor requires high integration and a space between wires becomes narrower, an RC delay, a cross-talk, deterioration of a response speed and/or the like may occur and thus, causes a problem in terms of a semiconductor interconnection. In order to solve this problem, appropriate separation among devices may be needed.
Accordingly, the appropriate separation among devices is performed by widely using a silica layer formed of a silicon-containing material as an interlayer insulating layer of a semiconductor device, a planarization layer, a passivation film, an insulation layer among devices and the like. The silica layer is used as a protective layer, an insulation layer and the like for a display device and the like as well as the semiconductor device. For example, Korean Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-0025680 discloses a semiconductor device including a silicon nitride layer, Korean Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-0104610 discloses a display device including an insulation layer as a silicon layer, and the entire contents of all which are incorporated herein by reference.
The silica layer is formed by in general coating a silicon-containing material in a set or predetermined region of a device and curing it, and thus, a material satisfying both gap-fill characteristics and gap etch characteristics is required when the silica layer is formed.